


best friend

by springblues



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springblues/pseuds/springblues
Summary: “i am your best friend,” minhee turned to his side when jungmo said that, raising his eyebrows when he saw the pout on the older’s face.and that was all, the vague memories left in minhee’s memory box.“minhee...” he started, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “you remember me right? i am your best friend.”
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 6





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because of this tweet but i have no confident to post it on twitter because it's 4 am writing

_“ **i am your best friend,** ” minhee turned to his side when jungmo said that, raising his eyebrows when he saw the pout on the older’s face. _

_“you are my boyfriend though…”_

_“still!” jungmo stomped his feet childishly. “how can you let wonjin claims you as his best friend? i should be your ONLY boyfriend and best friend!”_

_“well,” minhee scratched his head, not sure what kind of excuses he should give to jungmo. “wonjin and i took the same classes.....we usually sit together all the time so inevitably we became quite close too—”_

_“so? he’s not the one who grows up with you, he’s not the one who buys you snacks during recess at high school back then, he’s not the one who study with you until late night, he’s not the one who—” jungmo went on and on, and minhee found it both funny and cute at the same time that jungmo got jealous over something so small and silly like that._

_minhee eventually got an idea to tease his boyfriend, so he purposely walked faster, leaving him behind. he began to run when he saw that the red light was going to turn green in a few seconds, and he thought leaving jungmo on the other side of the road would be funny._

_except that when jungmo chased after him, jungmo didn’t notice that the red light had turned green. he was also late to notice that there was a truck speeding fast on the road._

_minhee felt his entire life flashed in front of him when he pushed jungmo aside, and the entire world disappeared from his sight._

  
  
  
  
  


**_and that was all, the vague memories left in minhee’s memory box._ **

when he opened his eyes again, minhee figured out that years have passed. he was excited, when his sister told him that jungmo will be visiting him, as jungmo is one of the very few people that he could remember, after experiencing memory loss caused by the accident. 

the smile on his face faded away, when jungmo entered his room with another guy he couldn’t recognize. minhee can’t help but to notice the shiny matching rings they wear.

“minhee, do you remember me?” the guy minhee couldn’t recognise approached him first, giving him a warm smile. “i’m wonjin, we shared a lot of classes together back during our university days.”

minhee shook his head, unable to recall anything, or maybe because he just can’t do it. he gave wonjin a smile, before apologizing. “i’m sorry.”

“that’s fine,” there was a hint of bitterness in the reply, but minhee didn’t care. he turned to jungmo, startled when jungmo suddenly take his hand and hold it tight. “i hope you remember my fiancé, jungmo.”

“minhee...” he started, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “you remember me right? **i am your best friend.** ”


End file.
